patriotism
by lunynha
Summary: This fic every one should read it , even if you aren t talks about Brazil dealing with te Collor ERA ...This fic was beta by FearlessDrazzer.


Patriotism

Mariana da Silva is feeling weak and tired but this isn´t due to the fact that she isn´t a human but a nation—Brazil to be exact. She is currently dealing with her last dictatorship, the cruelest and bloodiest the nation has ever dealt with and even though it has ended she still feels the paranoia of that time …

In spite of this, she can't help but to think that she misses that time. Why? Because in the beginning, she sincerely believed in the promise of being a strong nation that was able to make her people proud…That is not the reality that she is now facing.

Her people are killing themselves because of the lack of money. The President, Collor, was making everything worse with the "plano color".

Mariana felt immense relief when Collor was deposed. Mariana is getting used to the disgust and complaints concerning his election.

Mariana vows to let dictatorships stay in the past and never bring up this topic ever again. Mariana is very good at forgetting things that need to be forgotten…that's why she never talks about the time before Portugal discovered her.

Brazil had a long period of dictatorship from the 1964 until the 80's.

"Hey," she hears a very American voice say. Mariana is in her office having a day off before dealing with the bureaucracy—Fernando Henrique is going to be the president now and he seems to have an idea of how to fix the mess that Collor created.

Mariana turns her head; she has been focused on the paperwork in front of her. "God is Brazilian." Echoes in her head …the woman has never truly been a religious person but maybe she can try to believe and believe for the sake of her country.

Even though Alfred's name is USA he is commonly referred to as just America. "USA, is there something you want?" Mariana asks, predicting that Alfred will try to tick her off or try to take something from her.

"You are a woman."

"Great observation skills …England would be so proud." Her sarcasm is obvious but she doesn't care if she comes off as mean—Mariana has never, ever, been a fine lady so why start now?

"And you need help."

"USA, I´m feeling very tired—no scratch that—I´m exhausted, so if you want something just say so…and if you're going to ask 'can I have Amazonia' the answer is a big no."

"No. I know you would kill me if I touch your Amazonia…You're just a damsel in distress and I need to SAVE you."

"I´M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, DAMMIT! And you've already helped me. "

"I remember a time where you called yourself "The United States of Brazil"…hehe I like that name."

"I don´t…no offense, but I don´t want to be a copycat of another country…I´m already a mix of many cultures."

"When your dictatorship started …you were very against everything that wasn´t from Brazil...I never liked any of your dictatorships."

"I know you've made that very clear …When Simonal was singing a song ...you already labeled it as 'An Anthem of Dictatorship' …But that is in the past, right? And I don´t need to be SAVED anymore."

"Yes, you do, and that's why I want to save you …We've both had to endure bad bosses that make bad decisions and actions so don´t worry. You aren´t the only one and I helped you in 70´s and 80´s."

"My people hate me."

"No, they don´t …they are just feeling …confused that´s all, even I have to deal with that …So don´t get so worked up about this."

"If you are here to save me…you are very late …I´m working to pay my debts."

"No, I mean I know you are working on that …I get it, I ...know that I tend to be kind of a-what's thing that Iggy calls me? Oh yes! A bloody wanker." Mariana smiles a little when Alfred makes an imitation of British accent. "But I don´t want you to feel so bad about yourself…we may be countries but we are bound to our bosses…think of Germany…He is labeled for all his life as a Nazi …but we both know that he isn´t."

Mariana FINDS it interesting that USA starts to talk about WWII and yes, Mariana does know that Ludwig is a country created by Jews.*

"You came ...all the way from the USA to cheer me up?" she said very slowly as she is trying to understand the idea…USA and Brazil have such a troublesome relationship.

"Yes, that's what a hero does. He can´t let a pretty damsel feeling sorry for herself. " Brazil rolls her eyes at USA´s antics.

"Why the gloomy face? Is it that hard to believe?"

"It is for a bunch of reason actually. One—every time we see each other , you say something in Spanish to me." USA exclaimed that he didn´t know until now that Portuguese and Spanish were different languages. "Two—you used to say that I was Spanish territory."

"I get it now; Portugal is a country and Spain is another …and I know that you will always prefer Portugal …he too dealt with a dictatorship."

"Three—You used to try to 'sneak up' on my dictatorship…and that didn´t end well for you. Four—you won't gain Amazonia. Give up. And five—you have this masochistic vision that I need to be saved all the time..."

"Well, everyone needs to be saved at some point …and yeah, our relationship is very weird …but who knows, maybe we could work it out?" 

"Maybe…"

"And you are the prettiest damsel I have…because you are the right gender to be a damsel." Alfred closes his eyes and thinks of Iggy during WWII; he'd definitely not look good in a dress. Then picturing Israel ,who won´t look pretty with a dress either, makes him smile.

"Well, damsels in distress are very annoying …" She pouts as she pictures herself in a dress—the same dress that she wore when Portugal said he would fight against France …for her. "I can defend myself…old man," she thought.

"But thanks Alfred…To be honest I don´t think we can be friends right now…it's just too much right now to do but maybe. And if you don´t start to singing anything in Spanish to me ...We can be friends"

"Ok but Spanish is the only other language I know."

"I´m doing a great good for mankind."

"Meanie."

"I know."

"But it's working, right? You're feeling better…I mean, when I was suffering from the Great Depression, the talk we had lifted up my spirits but I know we have a solid relationship. And like you said before maybe we can be friends"

Mariana cracks a smile.

"Yeah... thanks, I´m not a damsel in distress, but thanks."

"Anytime, the hero is here…Now I have to go…My boss doesn´t know that I'm here…"

"What? That is just very silly."

"Nah, I had to see if you were alright…and also I FOUND BRAZIL ON MY OWN, SUCK ON THAT IGGY!"

Mariana is fighting the urge to tell him that Iggy wasn´t that good at discovering places either; it was Portugal who was. In the back of her mind, she recalls the voyage he took that allowed her to come into being.

"Yeah congrats ...you found Brazil." She says with her typical sassy tone but it has been so long since she had used it.

USA completely ignores her tone and starts to jump up and down while screaming out the window that he found Brazil. He receives some nasty feedback from the people outside and Mariana has no desire to translate it to him.

"Yeah, you found Brazil but in order to still have a Brazil here …I need to work on the paperwork …"

"Ok, I will let you work…but if Iggy asks, can you tell him that I found you without help?"

"Sure, did you found me without help?"

"Well, Mexico helped a little …but overall I did it all by myself. "

"Hmm…then If Iggy calls me, I will say 'Oh Iggy, he finally found me and all on his own' I promise." She said, faking an American accent.

"Good…So see you around, maybe we can be real friends in the future."

Some years later in Santa Maria

"You came all the way from Canada to help me?" asks a very incredulous and at the same time very grateful Mariana.

"Yes," Matthew says, blushing a little. The Canadian didn´t bring his polar bear along for obvious reasons.

"Is a hero complex something contagious?" She says joking as she start to cry a little "I´m not a damsel in distress dammit!"

"I know but even a strong woman needs to be SAVED every now and then…Ukraine told me once that a woman must balance the warrior side and the feminine side…she said there's nothing wrong with being saved once or twice …but she spoke to me in Ukrainian so I may have misunderstood her." Matthew said, now looking at Mariana who is crying—not sad—but happy tears.

"Thanks. Ukraine is a lucky lady to have you." At this point, she's stopped the tears as she gives her trademark 'the sassy smile of Mariana'. After all it isn´t a secret—thanks to USA—that Canada and Ukraine are dating.

"I could say the same about Portugal…though he isn´t a woman."

"Yeah, you can say that again." She wipes her tears, thinking of how much she hates the whole damsel in distress thing and how she is definitely not one.

-

THIS WAS BETA READ BY Fearless Drazzer

Ok,first I have to say that this fic was "born" as an apology! The fic to whom this is written is wonderful and she loves history as much I do. We are cool now and I´m happy for that.

SBK, YOU ARE AWSOME! (no more jokes on USA)

Um...To be honest the Hetalia fandom is starting to get on my nerves-I´m Mikeellee on tumblr so you may have read my little rant about some shitty fics.

But after I saw a review on a fic that I considered dead, I decide to post this fic. Yes, it will have grammatical errors you don't need to tell me that.

The fic 'Inquisition on Brazil' will have a chapter 2. It is still in the making but it will be good. It's hard for me to write this as I always think so poorly of my fics.

Anyway, I also want to clear up that, yes, I was in the hospital for being hit by a car… People said that it was amazing how I wasn´t severely injured...I was thinking about my OC the time I was in the hospital. I only stayed there for 3 hours ...I scratched my knee pretty badly and my elbow too but only that.

Hetalia sometimes pisses me off. But I like it most of the time.

As for this fic ...Well actually, I almost posted a fic with Mari fighting Slender—based on a youtube vídeo I watch—but it is better post something serious. Why do no Brazilians write about this era in Brazil? I have no idea.

Hope you guys like it!

If you don´t, NO NEED TO FLAME.

Also the Brazilian dictatorship start in 1964 and officially ends in the 80´s but there´s controversy; some say that it stopped for real in the 90´s


End file.
